10 Things I'm not Allowed to do during the Hunger Games
by Clover123
Summary: Join me, Clover, as I do 10 things I'm not allowed to do, featuring me ticking off Glimmer, puns on Peeta's name, and way to many Harry Potter references.


**A/N: Hello, everybody! Clover here! So I decided to make this list 'cause I was bored the other day in French class… A few of these things were from the movie, so if you haven't seen it, you might be a bit confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Girl on Fire, or Lady Gaga.**

Ten things I am not allowed to do during the Hunger Games

**1. I am not allowed to refer to Effie as Lady Gaga, no matter how much she may look like her in the movies.**

**_Clover_**_: Hey, Effie?_

**_Effie_**_: What?_

**_Clover_**_: Can I call you Lady Gaga?  
__**Effie**__: …_

**2. I am not allowed to give Haymitch the hotline for Alcoholics' Anonymous.**

**_Clover:_**_ Here Haymitch.*hands him a piece of paper*_

**_Haymitch:_**_ *takes the paper* What's these numbers?_

**_Clover:_**_ It's the hotline for Alcoholic's Anonymous. They can help you sort out this problem you have with drinking._

**_Haymitch:_**_ *Grr face* PROBLEM?! I'LL GIVE YOU A PROBLEM!_

_**Clover: **__See, this is exactly why you need help!_

**3. I am not allowed to call Rue "Katniss' little shadow" as it sounds racist and may offend her.**

**_Peeta_**_: Hey Katniss, looks like you have a little shadow._

**_Rue_**_: *Grr face*_

**_Clover_**_: That's a pretty racist thing to say._

**4. I am not allowed to ask Glimmer if her parents were high on drugs when they named her.**

**_Clover_**_: Hey Glimmer, were your parents high when they named you?"_

**_Glimmer_**_: *confused face* High on what?_

**_Clover_**_: *grin face* Drugs._

**_Glimmer_**_: *Grr face*Are you, a girl named Clover, really asking me that?_

**_Clover_**_: Yeah…_

**_Glimmer_**_: *sad face* Yeah, they were…_

**5. I am not allowed to talk about Peeta in front of Gale, sigh, and say "sucks to be you".**

**_Clover: _**_Peeta and Katniss are such a romantic ship… *sighs*_

**_Gale:_**_ …  
__**Clover: **__Sucks to be you._

**_Gale:_**_ *Chases Clover to the end of the earth*_

**6. I am not allowed to call Cato "kitty Cato".**

**_Clover: _**_Hey! KITTY CATO! COME AND GET ME! *Taunting* I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! HAHAHAHAHAH –_

**_Cato:_**_ *Chases Clover*_

**_Clover:_**_ This is suddenly not funny. *Runs for her life*_

**7. I am not allowed to say "I swear I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire!" if I am chosen as tribute.**

**_Effie: _**_And the tribute for district 12 is… Clover Everdeen!_

**_Clover:_**_ What?! But… but I swear I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire!_

**_Effie:_**_ … *blank stare*_

**_Clover:_**_ *blank stare*_

**8. I am not allowed to "accidentally" shoot President Snow instead of the apple in the pig's mouth.**

**_Clover: _**_Clover Everdeen, District 12. *Shoots and misses*_

**_Random, unimportant people and Pres. Snow: _**_*Laughs and won't pay attention*_

**_Clover:_**_ *Aims for apple in the pig's mouth and jerks bow at the last second*_

**_Pres._**_**Snow: **__*Gets shot in the head*_

**9. I am not allowed to ask Peeta if he was named after his dad's favorite bread.**

**_Clover: _**_Hey, Peeta? Is your name supposed to be a pun on the bread 'pita'?_

**_Peeta: _**_...__  
__**Clover: **__… Did your dad name you?  
__**Peeta: **__Yeah._

**_Clover:_**_ Was his favorite bread 'pita'?_

**_Peeta:_**_ …_

**_Clover:_**_ That's what I thought._

**10. I am not allowed to sing "Girl on Fire" whenever Katniss walks through the room.**

**_Katniss: _**_*Walks into the room*_

**_Clover:_**_ This girl is on fire! This girl is on fireeeeeeee!_

**_Everyone:_**_ SHUUUUT UPPPPPPP!_

**a. Or set it as her ringtone.**

**_My Phone: _**_*Katniss Everdeen* THIS GIRL IS ON FIREEEEEEEE!_

**b. Or use it as her theme song.**

**_TV: _**_*KATNISS!* THIS GIRL IS ON FIREEEEEEEE!_

**c. I am not allowed to sing "Girl on Fire" period.**

**_Clover: _**_THIS GIRL IS –_

**_Glimmer:_** _*punches Clover*_

**A/N: Hope ya'll like this. I'm working on the next chapter of "Harry Raised Weasley" and I'm working on a new story, "What a Difference" for ****_The Walking Dead: The Game_****.**

**Clover :-)**


End file.
